


Of Sweet Wine and Sand

by degradedpsychotic



Series: Waffles and Riches [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: IT'S A GANLINK WEDDING WHAT ELSE U WANT, M/M, fade to black sex scene bc i'm Tired, ganon's family is kind of like a mix between pagan and indian tradition ig??, no beta we die like men, very headcanon heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/degradedpsychotic/pseuds/degradedpsychotic
Summary: Ganon is a man of thick muscle and broad shoulders, and while he carries a beauty with him, Link had never really described him as elegant. His stride was long, his footsteps heavy, and he commanded the space around him. But now, as Link is left standing in unsure limbo, Ganon somehow changes.Link has never seen Ganon this happy.





	Of Sweet Wine and Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Taking place in the same universe as Overtime, this is a bit of a prequel. Mostly just me barfing up headcanons for Ganon's family life tbh. I wasn't planning on publishing it, but here we are because someone said they wanted it. ;3c

“This is nice.”

It has got to be the fourth or fifth time that he’s said that tonight, breath light and airy as his blue eyes cloud over with pure serenity. He’s lax against Ganon’s side, tucked against his chest and under his arm, one hand around a half empty glass of over-sweet wine and the other idly tracing the golden embroidery of Ganon’s tunic. The silk is deep red and amethyst purple, bringing out the sharp gold of his eyes with the matching, intricate embroidery. His hair, usually wild and barely tamed, has been carefully braided with ribbons of royal purple silk and golden beads. They click together when he moves his head, leaning down to capture Link’s lips in his for the surely thousandth time.

While Ganon looks so royal and perfect, Link had been a bit self-conscious from the day Ganon’s aunt had taken his measurements. His own tunic is a deep forest green with sapphire blue accents, embroidered gently with silver thread. Silver studs adorn his ears, mirroring the gold in Ganon’s, and his hair is swept back into a ponytail clipped in a silver band, with a single braid woven with blue silk alongside the side of his scalp. Yet as self-conscious as he is to be dressed in the garb of a culture that is not his, Ganon has barely been able to keep his eyes and hands off of him since they met at the altar.

The actual wedding had been that morning, performed under the orange skies of sunrise by Ganon’s grandmother. It had been a handfasting ceremony, and even now, red silk ribbons are loosely tied around their left wrists. Rings had been exchanged, and Link keeps staring at the matching gold bands they now wear. The ceremony had only lasted an hour, but it seemed like the blink of an eye before they were kissing in front of Ganon’s family and a handful of Link’s friends as  _ husbands _ . A massive brunch had been served, and the party hadn’t stopped since. Temporary tents of silk and cotton had been erected to stave off the desert sun, and the newlyweds now rest under one of the most elaborate tents, seated amongst pillows and furs as they sip homemade wine and simply enjoy each other’s company while the younger guests play around the bonfire with various skewered foods to roast on the flame.

“You’re not upset?”

Link sighs, nuzzling himself deeper into the embrace, his head resting against Ganon’s collarbone. He smells of sandalwood and cinnamon, the slightest hint of spiced herb clinging to his clothes after a smoking ceremony just an hour ago. Personally, Link still feels a little dizzy from the deep inhale he had in the circle.

“No,” he answers quietly. He is a bit sad, but it’s hard to be upset when everything about the day simply feels  _ perfect _ . From feeling the baked sienna sand beneath his bare feet, to eating foods that he’s never tried before, to feeling the welcome weight of a ring on his finger… It’s too good. It’s too good to mourn the fact that neither his sister nor parents had come. He has friends here with him, and their support speaks volumes.

“She thinks I’m taking advantage of you,” Ganon rumbles a few moments later, seeing through Link’s muted worries.

He lets out a small, breathy laugh. Everything feels light and far away. He’s had a couple glasses of wine, on top of whatever he smoked through the communal ceremony pipe. “She thinks I’m marrying you for your money.”

“Are you?”

He shakes his head, smoothing his free hand along the top of Ganon’s thigh, to where his silken tunic leads to loose-fit pants of purple. “No. If I wanted to marry someone for the money, I would’ve married Sidon before we broke up.”

He gets a grunt at that. Right. Ganon doesn’t like him talking about his exes.

He smiles, perhaps a little goofy, as he tilts his head up to mouth at Ganon’s throat from his position. He speaks against the dark skin there, tasting morning aftershave and sweat. “But I don’t love him like I love you. I married you because I wanted to. I wanted this ceremony because I love you and I want to know more about your family and culture. I don’t care that Zelda and my dad aren’t here. I only care that you’re here, with me, because I love you.”

The arm around him tightens, his lips stolen in the briefest of kisses. Those golden eyes bore into him like pools of pure evening sunshine, and he feels himself shiver under the intensity of the gaze. “You’re drunk.”

Link can’t help but giggle. “Whose fault is that?”

“Riju’s,” he says simply, reaching to pluck the glass from Link’s fingers. “I’m cutting you off.”

He pouts, but lets him drain the rest of his glass, setting it among the furs when it’s emptied. “I thought you liked it when I get drunk and sappy.”

He laughs, low and rumbling, and Link knows he could listen to that sound the rest of his life. “True. But I want you to be sober.”

Link decides to shift then, climbing to straddle Ganon’s thighs, winding his arms around his neck so his fingers can play with the braids at his back. “Why?” 

The smirk he gets sends heat straight through him, burning hot when those large hands rest on his hips. “I want you to remember our consummation.”

It’s such a silly notion that Ganon wants to  _ consummate _ the marriage that Link laughs a little, leaning forward until he can rest their foreheads together. “You act like we’ve never fucked before.”

“So vulgar,” he scolds half-heartedly, smirking at him. “But we’ve never had sex as  _ husbands _ before. It’s an important milestone.”

“Do you remember our first time?” Link says after a beat, sitting up to meet those golden eyes; his own are filled with mischief and mirth.

His husband-  _ husband!  _ -groans and knocks their foreheads together. “Please don’t bring that up. I hurt you.”

Link can’t help it; he starts laughing, hard and full-bodied. He topples sideways off of Ganon’s lap and into the soft cushion of pillows, and Ganon lets him roll around for a moment as he sprawls out, mimicking his pose from that night. Biting his finger like he was trying to be coy, legs splayed wide.

“You’re too big!” he bemoans, fully dedicated now to his reenactment. “It’s not gonna fit!” His expression changes, voice comically deepening as he tries his best to impersonate Ganon. “That’s what lube and patience is for, and I have plenty of both!”

Ganon can’t help the laughter that bubbles out of him, rolling over to bridge himself over Link’s body. Close, yet not touching him. “You limped the next day. I hurt you.”

Link shakes his head, reaching up to cradle Ganon’s face. “Maybe we overdid it a little for a first time, but I loved every minute of it.”

“Your sister thought I dislocated your pelvis.”

Link throws his head back and laughs, remembering the look of horror on her face when he couldn’t even sit properly in her car, and the way she reacted when she caught sight of his bruises. He's just happy that the car Zelda had at the time had heated seats.

“She thinks I’m horrible.”

“Oh well,” he sighs, leaning up to press a kiss to the jewel glued on Ganon’s forehead. “I think you’re wonderful, and isn’t that all that matters?”

“I suppose n-” He chokes off as he rapidly tries to catch himself, glaring over his shoulder at the young woman that’s now draped over his back. “Gods above, Riju. What do you want?”

Said woman, and Link’s favorite out of all of Ganon’s relatives (mostly because she keeps pushing wine on him and told him embarrassing stories about Ganon), grins as she peeks over Ganon’s shoulder to look at the both of them. “Baba wanted me to ask if you wanted to have the first dance.”

It’s only then that Link notices the music. Drums and guitars have been playing all day, but only now do they seem to form a purposeful harmony. Another one of Ganon’s cousins is singing, her voice strong and sure as an angel, the bonfire behind her casting her silhouette in halcyon orange. Yet no one seems to be dancing; they’re waiting on the newlyweds.

Ganon groans as he gets up, swatting his much-younger sister as he goes. Riju giggles and waits at the edge of the tent for them, Link sighing as he sits up. Ganon offers him a hand and a soft smile meant only for him.

Suddenly, the buzz in his system isn’t enough. “Ganon? I can’t dance.”

He’s pulled up and tucked back under that strong arm again, helping to steady him. “That’s alright. You only need to follow my lead.”

Link almost trips at the edge of the tent’s rug, hissing quietly as his bare feet touch the sun-warmed sand again. He’s been getting teased all day for having sensitive feet; apparently Ganon’s family isn’t big on shoes. “No, I mean I  _ really _ can’t dance. Dad tried to give me and Zelda ballroom lessons, and I got kicked out because the teacher thought I was hopeless.”

Ganon only hums, the music picking up in tempo as they approach the fire. Even from ten feet away, Link can feel the heat of it on his face. The flames are easily fifteen feet high by now. “It’s a good thing this isn’t ballroom dancing, then.”

They come to a stop near the small band, the roar of the fire drowned out by the pulse of the drums and the foreign words being sung. Riju loudly introduces them as Ganondorf Dragmire and Link Dragmire, something that makes his heart skip a beat to the drums, and suddenly, he’s being pulled into a dance.

It’s nothing like ballroom class.

Ganon is a man of thick muscle and broad shoulders, and while he carries a beauty within him, Link had never really described him as  _ elegant _ . His stride was long, his footsteps heavy, and he commanded the space around him. But now, as Link is left standing in unsure limbo, Ganon somehow  _ changes _ .

His bulk is no longer something heavy and unyielding. His bare feet kick up sand instead of stamping it down, his tunic and pants moving like smoke around him as his braids click together. He twists and dances a circle around Link, never removing his eyes from him, lips spread in a smile that shows his teeth. He dances close, hooks an arm into Link’s and spins him around, pulling him in a circle around the fire before he releases him and continues the complicated, yet graceful footwork of a dance Link is unfamiliar with.

And Link finds himself just standing there, watching as the crowd backs away and Ganon suddenly drops to the ground, kicking up sand as feet and hands go flying and he can’t even keep up with the intricate movements.

Link has never seen Ganon this happy.

He starts to clap along to the beat and the crowd as Ganon drops on his back on the sand, only to arch his body and spring back to his feet effortlessly. His smile has not wavered, and when he grabs Link by the hips, he finally starts to dance as best as he can.

He’s been to nightclubs before; that’s where he had met Sidon and started their friends-with-benefits, almost-dating relationship. Sidon taught him how to dance, but it wasn’t anything as elegant as ballroom or whatever dance Ganon is performing. It’s been years since he’s been dancing, and while he never really missed the nightclub scene after he and Sidon broke off their maybe-relationship, he still remembers how to move that way.

He grabs Ganon by the back of the neck, stepping cleanly between his legs as they move. Ganon tilts his head slightly in question, and his smile only falters a moment as Link presses a hand to his chest for stability and starts grinding against him to the beat.

He remembers Sidon telling him to move like water, like a wave curling and crashing to shore. He arches and bucks, and Ganon is helpless but to hold him as he presses close, shivering when he feels one of his hands on his ass, lifting him in time with his movements. He hears cheering, and one distinct wolf whistle that makes him smile and blush.

Sidon was invited to the wedding, after all.

It gives him confidence, boiling with the buzz in his brain, and Ganon continues the choreographed dance as Link clings and grinds and rolls with him. At some point, Link’s hands end up under Ganon’s tunic, and there’s a split second of mischief in those molten eyes before Ganon removes the tunic completely, throwing it blindly to land in the sand near the band.

It must be some kind of signal, or perhaps it’s because they pause, both heaving for air, taking a moment to stare at each other, because the rest of the crowd presses closer to the fire and the rhythm changes and then everyone is dancing.

But Link is still standing there, sweating and trying to catch his breath, staring at the gleam of sweat and fire on Ganon’s own heaving chest in the darkness of early night.

“Something wrong, husband?” Ganon teases in a low growl, stepping closer to grab Link by the hips again, coaxing him back into moving with the rhythm.

He swallows, throat dry and slightly sore from smoke and sand. “When can we do that consummation thing?”

* * *

 

The ceremony and following all-day party had been hosted in the massive twenty-acre backyard of Ganon’s family home. It’s nearly ten at night when the two newlyweds head back towards the house, passing pastures empty of animals. Animals that are currently sleeping, and whom Link is currently jealous of.

At least he has Ganon to carry him.

He’s being piggybacked, slumped forward to rest his chin atop Ganon’s head. His arms are draped around his neck, legs wrapped around Ganon’s torso with Ganon’s hands holding him under the thighs.

“I love you,” Link sleepily murmurs.

Ganon exhales in a laugh, shifting his grip as they approach the back porch of the house, which is still decorated from the morning’s ceremony. “So you’ve said.”

“I do.”

“I know,” he says softly, balancing Link with one hand as the other opens the sliding door. “I love you too.”

Link moans once they get inside, where the air conditioning has kept it at a reasonable temperature. “Oh my  _ gods _ , nevermind. I love the AC more.”

“You want a divorce so early?”

“Maybe,” he hums, holding on tight as Ganon heads up the steps. The house is simple, though large. It houses Ganon’s entire central family, of course. His grandmother, his aunts (Link lost count after he was introduced to the ninth aunt), his cousins, and his little sister, Riju. Ganon’s room is on the second floor, small but quaint. His childhood room, with a single bed and a dresser and not much else. For Link’s stay, however, they’ve moved in a double futon mattress to lay on the floor. It’s no five-star hotel, and they have to share a bathroom with Riju, but Link wouldn’t have it any other way.

When planning their wedding, they had looked at popular wedding ceremonies. Things in the tropics, at fancy resorts, at historic locations… They had the money to do something like that, yes, but when Ganon mentioned his family wanting to help plan it, Link handed over the reigns completely. 

He’s glad that he did.

Ganon sets him down carefully once they’re in his room, heading over to a standing mirror to try as Link begins the process of removing his wedding outfit.

“Wait, wait!” he suddenly blurts, holding the bundle of green and blue fabric in his hands.

Ganon pauses, halfway through pulling out a piece of ribbon from his hair. “What?”

“I… I like your hair like that.” And really, he does. It makes him look so much different than usual; it makes him think of the word he thought of while watching him dance.  _ Elegant _ . “Leave it for now?”

Ganon hums, though pulls out the rest of the ribbon. “Alright. I’ll make you deal with it after I sleep on it.” He grins, a bit evilly, and Link realizes he may have underestimated just how intricate those braids are. He parts his lips as if he’s going to argue, but Ganon is already in front of him, placing his hands on the bundle of Link’s tunic. “And I’d like you to keep this on.”

Link goes red at his rumbling tone, hugging the fabric to his chest. He manages to stammer out an assent, tugging it back on in exchange for dropping his pants and underwear into the laundry basket. He tugs his ponytail out, though his hair stays in the position with the help of sand and sweat. It’s… disgusting, actually, but before he can excuse himself to the shower, there are two strong arms wrapped around his waist, still warm from the fireside. They both smell like the bonfire’s smoke and their own sweat; the cologne they had applied in the morning has lost its strength.

“I love you, husband.”

Link hums, relaxing into the embrace. He traces along the muscle and veins on Ganon’s arms. “Can you call me by my name?”

Ganon seems to be confused for a moment, laughing softly when he figures it out. He leans close, whispering directly into his ear with hot breath that smells of sweet red wine. “I love you, Link Dragmire.”

Link squeals as Ganon suddenly lifts him, swinging him around before he lands with a yelp on their thin mattress. He hardly has the time to register that Ganon is completely naked before he’s atop of him, kissing him so deeply that it’s all he can do to hold onto his shoulders and let him in.

Maybe it’s the dizziness of his inebriated brain that makes him feel it, but it’s so  _ hot _ and he can feel Ganon almost everywhere on him. He loses track of when kisses move from mouths to necks to Ganon sucking hickies into the collarbone exposed by his tunic as he throws his head back against the pillow so he can breathe. He scratches down Ganon’s back and pulls at his braids (he likes those even  _ more _ right now, feeling the beads pass through his fingers) to encourage him until he feels Ganon knee his legs apart.

Ganon pulls away, earning a whimper as Link tries to pull him back. He spares him a glance of absolute  _ need _ before he yanks the bedside table’s drawer open with such force that the lamp wobbles for a dangerous second. He manages to grab the lube without any property damage, popping it open and smearing some- nope, that’s a  _ lot _ .

“Um, Gan-”

He chokes off with a grunt when he feels one of Ganon’s thick fingers enter him, pressing against his walls. He arches into the contact, planting his feet so he can lift his hips and part his legs.

“I want you.” It’s practically a growl as Ganon bites at his throat, easily slipping a second finger inside as he starts to work him open beneath the hem of his tunic with an almost  _ desperate _ fervor. And Link knows that he doesn’t want to take his time tonight.

He doesn’t either, at the moment.

But it’s something that he regrets in the morning.

Riju knocks on their door just minutes after sunrise, to which Link groans and buries his face into Ganon’s side and Ganon glares at the ceiling. It's an improvement from yesterday morning, of course, when she woke them up before the sun by throwing the door open and loudly singing a wedding march tune off-key.

“I’d open the door, but I don’t think either of you are decent! Auntie Nabooru told me to tell you that breakfast is ready!”

“Alright,” Ganon says in return, just loud enough for her to hear but not enough to disturb Link any further. But the blond is already awake, reaching up to play with one of the braids hanging on Ganon’s chest.

“It’s so early…”

Ganon smiles at him, watching him try to undo the braid. “We’ve been woken up about this time every day since we got here.”

He pouts, tugging the braid. “Yeah, well…”

“Well?”

He blushes, swatting him with his own braid. “ _ Well _ , you kept me up all night-”

“You’re not guiltless in that.”

“-and I don’t think I can walk.”

Ganon blinks, brow furrowing. “Did I hurt you?”

Link rolls his eyes, nuzzling against his chest. He hums when his arms come around him, holding him there. “It’s been a while since we went that long and that hard…”

He chuckles, squeezing him and looking over at the mess from the night before. A bottle of lube, blankets askew, Link’s hair an absolute  _ mess _ , and a thick dildo that’s almost rolled under the dresser.

“You’re the one that had to keep yourself busy after I was done.”

He blushes even harder, if possible, hiding his face in Ganon’s pectorals.

He gets a kiss on his head for the adorable display. “I love you, Link Dragmire.”

There’s an “I love you too” smothered against his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm taking commissions! ](http://degradedpsychotic.carrd.co)


End file.
